A Kunoichi's Lust
by Moretsuna Sora
Summary: (Rewrite of Tales of Lust with a much better feel for things). Sarada Uchiha has loved Naruto for as long back as she can remember but was content with just having a one sided crush. That is until one of her best friend forces her to confess and she finds out her crush isn't as one sided as she thought. Naruto x Sarada, Chocho, Sakura, Hinata, Himawari, and maybe Hanabi. Rated M


**Summary**: (Rewrite of Tales of Lust with a much better feel for things). Sarada Uchiha has loved Naruto for as long back as she can remember but was content with just having a one sided crush. That is until one of her best friend forces her to confess and she finds out her crush isn't as one sided as she thought

**Pairing**: Naruto x Sarada, Chocho, Sakura, Hinata, Himawari, and maybe Hanabi

**A Kunoichi's Lust**

**Chapter 1**

Sarada Uchiha sighed as she walked through the streets of Konoha, once again annoyed at her father. 'He was in Konoha for a day and didn't even come to visit me or mom again! Seriously what is with him!?' she thought as she clenched her fists and continued on, glaring down at the ground before she grunted as she fell back onto her butt.

"Oh, sorry bout that, was kind of in my own thoughts there for a moment. Oh its you Sarada! Dang, now I feel even worse" a familiar voice called out to her, getting her to look up and blush as she watched the man of her first, and still present, crush pick her up off the ground.

The man was the Seventh Hokage Naruto Uzumaki, the leader of her village and someone who had been around her life for as long as she could remember. Her real father was literally never around, only ever remembering Naruto being there and helping her mom throughout the years.

Realistically she should see the man as a father figure but more than anything she looked up to him and grew to have a strong crush on.

Her crush was honestly a mix of one half due to how he was personally with her and in general and the other half his looks since Naruto was definitely attractive.

He stood at a few inches above six feet tall, muscular – but not overly so – and lean to show he was strong and fast. His hair was spikey and somewhat shaggy with two spikey bangs framing his face. His dark sapphire blue eyes made her a bit weak when she looked into them with his whiskered cheeks and warm smile always making her blush when directed at her.

"Crap…I think I got your dress dirty" Naruto muttered with a frown before Sarada noticed how he was looking over her shoulder and directly at her butt which had mud on it. She could feel her face growing dark red as she covered up her butt with her hands.

'Of all days for me to try out my new outfit that I got in hopes to see more mature, it had to be the day I embarrass myself by literally running into Naruto' she thought as she had went out to find a new outfit after graduating the academy.

She had made sure to make it seem mature and somewhat adult-ish, it consisting of a sleeveless high collared dress that had a deep slit down the front down to her belly button, a white tube and black stripped top that went up to just below her armpits, a yellow ascot around her neck, and a pair of white open toed high heeled sandals.**(*1)**

Her blush only darkened even more as she realized, due to the shortness of her dress – it barely even being close to reaching mid-thigh – he definitely saw her panties. 'This isn't how I wanted him to see them!' she yelled at herself as she closed her eyes and felt her eyes tear up a bit before she felt something get draped over her.

"It'll be okay Sarada, how about we head back to my house. I'll wash it for you since I wouldn't want your new outfit getting ruined" Naruto told her, smiling at her as she opened her eyes to see his Hokage cloak draped over her.

She could only nod, a smile coming to her face as his hand on the small of her back paired with his warm smile made her worries and fears melt. "S-So what were you doing out here?" Sarada asked, making sure things didn't start out with any awkward silence.

"I was shopping for dinner, Hinata is off with little Boruto to visit her sister and father, Himawari was adamant on staying behind so its just me and her tonight. That is unless you want to stay for dinner as well?" he offered her which made her smile a bit since he always seemed to go out of his way to make her know she was welcome in his house – plus her being on the same team as his daughter added onto that. "I also hear Sakura is working late tonight at the hospital so she'd be relieved to hear you aren't home alone. Hell you might as well stay the night since it'll be easier" he added, that cementing things as she nodded with a large smile and noticed various clones of his rushing on ahead with the food.

"That sounds great, if that really is alright with you" she muttered, still a bit nervous about staying over there at times before he waved her off.

"Stop that, you are family in our house so you are always welcomed and you know that so don't get all polite on me" he teasingly scolded her, getting a soft blush on her cheeks as she nodded with a smile.

"Papa! You're back!" Himawari yelled out as the second they were through the door someone could be heard running through the house before the source of it stopped in front of them with a smile that was very much like her father's.

Himawari was one of her best friends and her only teammate due to an odd number of passing students this year. That was until they were lent Yodo from Suna as an exchange program between friendly nations due to Naruto and the Kazekage being very good friends. She was also the eldest child of Naruto with her younger brother Boruto not being old enough to enter the academy yet. **(*2)**

Himawari too after her mom more than her dad, having dark blue hair that went down to her shoulders, styled in a hime cut that flared out a bit. She did though have Naruto's blue eyes, a lighter shade, and two whisker marks on her cheeks.

At home, compared to when they worked as a team, Himawari wore very 'relaxed' clothing of a lavender spaghetti strapped tank top and soft yellow short short pajama bottoms. With those type of clothing it only made it more obvious she took after her mom as – like her mom who was said to be a high C cup at 12 – Himawari was easily at a low to mid D cup and the copious amounts of cleavage she was showing off with her top only made it more obvious.

It made her feel inadequate since she was a high B cup at most…

"Yeah and look who I ran into…or ran into me…." Naruto said, getting Himawari to notice Sarada before his daughter smiled happily and leapt forward to hug her friend.

"Sarada! Awesome! I was hoping you'd come over on our day off! Come on inside!" Himawari said excitedly before she paused and raised an eyebrow. "Wait, why are you wearing Papa's cloak?" she asked which only made Sarada blush a bit.

"Well when I ran into him I landed on some mud" Sarada told her, getting Himawari to pout and roll her eyes.

"Papa spaces out too much I swear" Himawari muttered, shaking her head while Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head a bit since he couldn't deny it. "Here, how about this! Sarada and I will take a bath while Papa gets dinner ready! One of your clones can do the laundry for her" she suggested before Sarada nodded a bit to show she was okay with that.

"Okay, okay, you two girls enjoy your bath and dinner will be ready since my clones are already starting it" he told them, ruffling both their hair with a smile as he walked past them.

"You head on in, I have to grab some clothes to wear some pajamas for you to borrow" Himawari told her after pushing her a bit towards the bathroom.

Sarada could only nod, knowing with Himawari and her energy in general it was best to just go along with what she urged to do. By the time Himawari showed up Sarada had already washed herself and was relaxing in the bath.

"So~ You got a new outfit~?" Himawari asked with a mischievous smirk, her arms crossed under her bust which only made it hard not to stare. "That couldn't possibly have anything to do with your crush on my Papa, would it?" she asked while leaning over, her smirk growling at Sarada's blush.

"M-Maybe…." Sarada mumbled as she sunk deeper into the water, her speech making bubbles as she submerged to just a bit below her nose.

"Come on Sarada! Stop beating around the bush! Confess already!" Himawari yelled at her, grabbing Sarada by the shoulders and shaking her with an annoyed glare on her face.

"I-I can't! He is literally married! To your mom!" Sarada yelled as best as she could as Himawari shook her, thankful her friend stopped before she grabbed at the edge of the tub to stop her head from spinning. "Seriously though, why are you like this? Shouldn't you, I don't know, try and stop me from confessing or try to get me to stop having a crush on your dad?" she asked since it was beyond confusing to have her friend support her and try and nudge her closer with her own father.

"How is it wrong to support my friend? Plus I keep telling you not to worry about my mom" Himawari told her, rolling her eyes for the millionth time like she always did whenever she brought up her mom like it was ridiculous to even worry about it.

"And I keep asking what does that mean!?" Sarada yelled as she sat up in the bath, putting her hands on the edge of it, annoyed at the vagueness before Himawari surprised her by cupping her cheeks with her hands.

"Don't worry about it! Now just let. Me. Help. You" she growled out each word with a glare as her eyebrow twitched before she let go of her face. "I'm tired of seeing your sad face every time you look at him and think in your head its useless. Which is why today is the day it goes down and I have it all planned out!" Himawari declared as she stood up tall, put a hand on her hip and pointed up to the sky, all the while giving Sarada a smile that made the girl slightly worried.

Scratch that….very worried.

"What is this!?" Sarada yelled in a whisper as dinner had been nice, she had enjoyed time around Naruto talking and watching television alongside Himawari. The moment they had went up for bed though was when Himawari decided to spring this on her.

And by 'this' she meant full on lingerie!

Sarada could barely look at herself in the mirror without growing an incredibly dark shade of red. The lingerie was a see through negligee that was even shorter than her new outfit while under it she wore a lacy red bra that barely hid her nipples with part of them being visible and a red thong that barely covered her up and left her butt on full display.

"It's lingerie I bought for you! Isn't it nice? It was a tossup between black and red but red definitely looks best on you don't you think?" Himawari said with a happy smile, showing she was proud of what she forced Sarada to put on as well as the color.

"B-But why!?" Sarada squeaked out before Himawari sighed and stood up.

"My Mama is out of the house with my brother and aren't you tired of getting all wound up only to get sad?" Himawari asked her as she lifted her head up with a hand cupping her cheek so she wasn't staring at the ground. "Please, just trust me Sarada. You want to be with him don't you?" she asked, the sincerity in her voice making Sarada get a bit embarrassed.

"Y-Yes…I love him. I-I have since as long as I can remember…I want to be with him" Sarada admitted, blushing darkly again out of embarrassment to say it despite Himawari knowing all of this already.

"Then tell him! Stop being so afraid! Believe me when I say he'll love it! Use that incredibly bubbly butt of yours to get him!" Himawari said as she smirked at her friend, giggling a bit as Sarada squeaked a bit and covered her butt when she mentioned her butt.

"Is my butt really that bubbly?" she muttered to herself, looking back at it before she shook it off and turned back to Himawari. "But what about you? Don't you…you know?" she asked before Himawari chuckled.

"What? Love my Papa and want to be with him? So damn badly~ But I know I have to wait a bit before I can tell him, I'm waiting for my moment and you are helping me get there so get out of here and make my Papa yours already!" she urged, hurrying Sarada out of the room before shooing her away with a large and giddy smile on her face, only giving her a blanket to cover up – most likely so she could 'reveal' the lingerie to Naruto part way through.

Sarada fidgeted a bit with the hem of her negligee as she stood in the hallway, slowly walking down it. 'Okay yeah, just go and confess my love for Naruto. Simple and easy….right' she thought to herself, trying to calm the hammering of her heart as she sighed and could feel a lump forming in her throat.

The last thing she wanted was to make a fool of herself and to ruin the relationship she had with Naruto but Himawari seemed so certain on things. It always confused her why Himawari was so dead set certain and sure that confessing would be a good thing even despite he was her dad who was married to her mom.

Sarada silently opened the door to Naruto's bedroom, peeking her head in only to blush as she saw Naruto working at his desk with desk lamp being the only light in the room. "Oh Sarada? What's wrong?" Naruto asked, having sensed her at the door and could literally feel her nervousness radiating off her.

"I need to talk to you about something…" she told him as she nervously walked into his room, worrying that he could hear her heart as it pounded in her chest. "H-How do you see me?" she asked while she did her best to look him in the eye, feeling her face heat up from her blush.

"How do I see you? Like as a kunoichi, as a person, or…?" Naruto asked, leaving the question open with a bit of a frown as he could see how nervous she was and knew this was a big moment for her. Last thing he wanted was to undermine her when she was potentially doing something courageous.

"A-As a woman! I-I know you probably see me as just a girl you look after, the daughter of your friend, or a friend to your daughter but…I've loved you for so long Naruto" she confessed, tearing up as she looked up at him and dropped the blanket. "I know I'm probably a terrible person for doing this but...now that I am a genin – an adult in the eyes of the world – I had to tell you" she muttered as she quickly looked away from him and tried to wipe her tears that rolled down her cheeks from a mix of joy from finally telling him and fear of his potential response.

"Oh Sarada…you finally telling me is very brave of you. I've been around since you were a baby and I've watched you grow into such a fine and beautiful young woman" Naruto told her, softly taking her hands in his as he sat down on the edge of his bed. "To be your first love like this is an honor so if you really want me…then I'd be honored to have you" he added while he gently led her in closer to him, his hands going to her hips before he leaned forward to kiss her.

**-Lemon Start-**

Sarada's eyes went wide as she felt her legs weaken from the kiss alone, his lips sending sparks through her before she let out a squeak of surprise as he pulled her onto his lap. "Sorry, didn't want you falling down" he told her, making her smile as even now he was looking out for her.

"This outfit looks really amazing on you, just like the clothes you were wearing today" Naruto said as he looked her over, smiling at how cute she was as she grew a dark shade of red and tried to cover up her breasts.

"Y-You think so? I-I know I'm not as big as some other girls but-" she tried to say before he interrupted her with another kiss, this one much more passionate to where she couldn't hold in a moan as his tongue slipped its way into her mouth. She did her best to participate in her first adult kiss but it was seriously too much for her, panting in slight ecstasy as he broke the kiss.

"Don't compare yourself to other girls Sarada. You are a beautiful woman from your perky breasts to your adorably bubbly ass~" he whispered in her ear with a smirk, his hands slowly running over her breasts when he mentioned them before he cupped her ass at the end.

Sarada's moans sounded erotic even to herself as she let them out. A part of herself was embarrassed but at the same time she didn't care as this was the first time she had been touched by someone else and for it to be the man she loved made it even more powerful a sensation to her.

"You really like my body?" she asked, panting softly as she felt him rub her ass some more before letting out a moan as he squeezed it.

"Very much so~ You have become a fine young woman and I have to say your choice of outfits now and early today only enhance your figure~" he told her with a smile as he enjoyed the proud and happy look on her face before she widened her eyes as she felt something poke against her butt.

She instantly knew what this was and quickly decided she wasn't just going to let Naruto do everything. She had come in here to be with him, not have him just play with her. "Lay down" she told him, as she took a breath to gather her courage before she pushed him back onto his bed.

Naruto could only nod as he knew not to challenge a girl's first time, scooching back before he was laying on his bed, propped up with his elbows while he watched Sarada crawl onto the bed. For this being her first time, and clearly nervous, she still had this seductive charm about her as she crawled onto the bed and towards his crotch.

He made no move to help her as she undid his pants, knowing that would only ruin her confidence, but as his dick was freed he chuckled a bit at the shocked look on her face as nine inches was definitely bigger than she was expecting.

'I was expecting big….but this is so much more than that' Sarada thought to herself as she stared at Naruto's dick, wrapping her hand around his shaft only to realize how thick it was. Stoking it slowly she really was able to understand just how big it was as well as how hot it was to her hand.

The smell also made her a bit dizzy, especially as she found herself moving closer to it with her nose almost touching it. She wanted to make him feel good, her hand still stroking it before she slowly ran her tongue up it. The mere taste of it made her dampen up even more than she already was.

Despite Sarada being entirely new to this Naruto was enjoying it, finding her long and slow likes to seemingly savor it to be really nice feeling and her soft small hands stroking him to feel great as well.

"H-How am I doing?" Sarada nervously asked, looking up at him as she kept stroking his dick and giving it soft licks.

"For your first time you are doing good but you have to do more than just lick it a bit" he encouragingly told her with a smile, petting her head as she smiled happily that she was doing good before she started to move up a bit.

Naruto shivered as Sarada's soft lips kissed the tip of his dick, the sensation being quite powerful before she slowly started to lick the tip of his dick and swirl all around it. The slowness of her actions only enhanced things in an interesting way.

He could tell she was working her way through it all and he wasn't going to rush her. Plus he had to admit it was quite a new experience for him that reminded him a bit of his first time with Hinata, though with Hinata he took the lead.

As she got the hang of licking it she steeled her nerves before she slowly put the tip of his dick in her mouth. She squeezed her legs together as the flavor of it only intensified as the head of it was swallowed in her mouth.

"Take your time Sarada, don't rush or do too much to choke" he told her gently, petting her head again to get her to look up at him and nod before she slowly started to bob her head on his dick. As she got more into it she seemed to take his advice, only swallowing a few inches as she bobbed.

"There you go, just like that" he groaned out with a smile, her tongue swirling around his dick as she bobbed softly making him feel pretty good.

Her confidence only rose as he kept making noises and comments like that, her slowly starting to speed up and swallow more and more of his dick until she got to a bit to the halfway mark. As she sucked she seriously had to resist rubbing herself as she could feel her juices dripping down her leg, the thong doing nothing to keep them from leaking out.

"I'm almost there Sarada, just keep at it sweetie" he told her, getting her to widen her eyes and look a bit nervous as she kept going. "It'll be okay, just don't try and swallow it all" he added since he knew he let out a lot and he seriously didn't want her to choke as that would only damage the memory of her first time.

Sarada nodded as she kept at it, deciding to speed up her pace more to really make Naruto feel good. She knew he was close as she could feel his dick twitching in her mouth and the amount of pre-cum he had been leaking out increase.

"I'm cumming!" Naruto growled out to warn her as Sarada's eyes widened in shock as the first rope of cum shot out into her mouth.

His cum, to her, felt so hot inside her mouth and incredibly thick. The taste of it, as it filled her mouth with each rope he shot out, was intoxicating and as she forced herself to swallow she moaned from it.

She did her best to swallow as much as she could but, as Naruto had told her, she didn't force herself to keep up with it as she pulled back and held his dick pointed at her so he continued to cum on her.

As each rope shot out she was amazed by how much he let out while thankful she had her glasses to keep her eyes safe as he came on her face. "You let out so much" Sarada said in awe as she did her best to swallow the cum that was still sticking to her throat.

"Sorry…it just felt really good" Naruto panted out with a bit of a frown as he saw just how much he had let out on Sarada's face. "Here, let me get some tissues" he told her before she shook her head softly and surprised him as she started to scoop his cum off her face bit by bit before licking her fingers clean.

He found it really hot for her to do before she went one further and took off her cum covered glasses and licked the fronts of those clean. She must have noticed his stares as she blushed after putting them back on. "W-What? It's special…I don't want to waste a drop" she muttered with the cutest look on her face before Naruto sat up and pulled her onto her lap.

"You are so sexy right now Sarada" he growled out to her, making her blush even darker with a smile before he pulled her in for another passionate and deep kiss. She moaned into the kiss as his tongue once again invaded her mouth before her eyes widened in shock as his hands grabbed her ass. "And it seems like someone is excited~" he whispered in her ear as he rubbed the front of her thong, making her bite her lip to muffle a moan.

"Now it's your turn to lay down, I can't have you do everything as I have to do my part to make your first time a memorable one" he told her gently, laying her down beside him before he set his knees on either sides of her legs with his hands beside her head. Sarada looked nervous but as he kissed her softly her worries seemed to melt a bit.

Sarada shivered and lot out soft moans as he trailed kisses down her neck before she gasped as one hand of his went to cup her breast while he kissed her nipple. She didn't dare say anything, in fear he might stop since him playing with her body felt too amazing.

"L-Let me take it off" Sarada told him, momentarily getting him to stop as she figured this way he'd be able to do it more. She felt a bit nervous as she took off the negligee and undid the bra, blushing and liking the amount of focus he was giving her before she moaned louder as he captured her nipple in his mouth.

She knew she didn't have much to grab as he groped her breasts, softly pinching her nipple as he sucked and licked on the other. Having him play with her breasts like this sent powerful jolts of pleasure through her before she whined as he pulled away from her breasts.

Her whine quickly stopped as she moaned and kept squirming as he kissed down her body before he got to her thong. His hands only went to the waistband of it before he looked up at her as if to ask if he could. A soft nod was all she could give before she covered her face in embarrassment as he pulled them off.

"Don't stare so much…it's embarrassing" she whined out before moaning softly as he kissed her thigh. She had made sure to always keep herself clean and shaved down there in general so she was extra thankful for that habit of hers right now.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about as you look beautiful" he told her as her pussy looked incredibly sexy as it was drenched with her hardened clit barely visible at the top. He was gently as he softly licked her pussy, getting the cutest and loudest moan of the night while she looked down at him with a look of embarrassed shock before he continued to lick her pussy.

The taste of her was incredibly delicious, it was sweet but nowhere near sickeningly so, and she was leaking out her juices like crazy the more he licked her. Her moans, paired with her hands that were now in his hair and holding his head, also spurred him on to keep at it.

Sarada's head was beyond in a daze as Naruto kept licking her, she could barely even think in complete sentences. It had gotten so bad that, as he pulled away, she actually let out a whine due to not wanting it to stop.

"Sorry Sarada but I had to stop, didn't want you cumming before the real thing since I don't think you could handle cumming twice in a row" he told her, getting her out of her daze as he cupped her cheek and stroked it with his thumb.

"Real thing…?" she asked before blushing darkly as she looked down at his dick.

"Do you still want this? We can stop after I make you cum with my mouth if you want, last thing I want to do is go too far when you aren't ready" he said in a soft tone before she quickly and adamantly shook her head.

"No! I want this! I want this so badly!" she yelled out as she looked up at him, tears forming in the corners of her eyes while she put her hand over his. "I love you Naruto, please…make me into a woman….your woman" she boldly told him before he leaned down to kiss her softly.

"Okay, I'll be gentle so don't worry" he reassured her as she spread her legs, allowing him to line his dick up with her entrance. He knew she was wet enough to where it shouldn't hurt that badly and that, due to being a kunoichi, her hymen was probably already broken due to training.

Of course that didn't mean he wouldn't be any less gentle as he slowly pushed the tip of his dick into her, grabbing onto her hips for leverage. She hissed a bit in pain as she held onto his shoulders for support before nodding to tell him to keep going.

He went with a few more inches, slowly sliding it into her and groaning a bit since she was so incredibly tight and soft with her wetness only enhancing it all. By the time he was halfway into her she was panting softly before she shook her head.

"J-Just put it all in, I want it all" Sarada softly whined out while biting her lip, Naruto being unsure before she nodded while looking him in the eyes with a soft smile.

Given he was already halfway in her he didn't feel too bad to push the last half of his dick into her. Due to her small size though not only was he stuffing her insides but her insides were gripping him so damn tightly. He kept still for a moment, letting her have time to adjust before he slowly started to move inside her.

Sarada held onto Naruto tightly, thankful he had leaned down for her to hug him as he thrusted into her. His dick utterly filled her and with every time he bottomed out in her a powerful jolt of pleasure shot through her. "F-Faster Naruto, I want you to feel good as well while we have sex" she told him, kissing him lovingly as she didn't want him to hold back just for her.

As he broke the kiss Naruto nodded a bit before he started to speed up his thrusts, going a bit faster and a bit harder as he held her close to him. Her tightness was seriously making him close and he knew that Sarada was close as well from how her insides were spasming and gripping his dick.

"N-Naruto, o-oh god, I-I'm cumming. P-Please don't stop" Sarada moaned out, clutching onto him even tighter as she buried her face in the crook of his neck.

Naruto didn't need to say anything as he kept thrusting, going a bit faster in her as he moved his hands to her bubbly butt for better leverage.

It didn't take long for Sarada to cum, throwing her head back and letting out a loud quivering moan. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she spasmed in Naruto's arms as she had the strongest orgasm she's ever had, none of the ones she had ever had with a toy even slightly compared.

Her orgasm only grew stronger as she gasped and closed her eyes tightly as she felt him start to cum inside her. His cum felt scalding hot as it shot out into her, his dick pulsing with each thick rope.

She could feel her vision fading as she opened back up her eyes, trying her best to stay conscious before she passed out from the intensity of it all.

**-Lemon End – Next Morning-**

As Sarada's eyes slowly started to open, struggling to keep them open, she looked around only to realize where she was which caused her to bolt up and look around. "Morning Sarada, and before you ask, yes it did happen" Naruto told her as he looked over his shoulder at her while he worked at his desk.

"Yeah….the soreness down there is telling me it happened as well" she muttered before she noticed his frown and she quickly waved her arms at him. "N-Not that you were too rough! You were amazing, like more than amazing~" she told him with a bit of a dreamy tone as she remembered how it was, definitely not wanting him to feel like he hurt her before she blushed a bit once she realized she was gushing about it.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it as you were also really amazing Sarada" Naruto told her, getting her to blush and stare down at the blanket with a smile before he walked over and tilted her head up so he could kiss her.

Sarada giggled a bit in a daze at the kiss, smiling happily before she quickly shook it off as she remembered a major question she had wanted to ask him last night. "Wait…why did last night even happen?" she asked since he had basically cheated on his wife with her, the realization of that kicking in despite Himawari telling her not to worry.

"That is due to my odd relationship with women…" he started, rubbing the back of his head a bit before he sat on the edge of the bed beside her. "You see Hinata is very open, she lets me be with other women since to her it doesn't matter as long as I am with her. The start of it all being your mother" he told her, getting a confused look from Sarada before she looked around for her glasses until he handed them to her from where they sat on his nightstand.

"My mama? How did she start this?" Sarada asked as she was unsure what her mom had to do with all of this.

"Well you see…your mom was my first love and she loved me but then I also fell in love with Hinata. It was an odd situation involving a man from the moon and a story for another time. Hinata was willing to be a mistress or a part of a harem but Hinata's family wouldn't allow her to be either and threatened her with something terrible" Naruto told her, clenching his fist tightly with a glare before Sarada put her hand over his fist. Her worried frown making him quickly calm down a bit before he smiled at her and patted her hand.

"It was then that Sakura decided to let Hinata be my wife while Hinata let me still be with Sakura….and some other women who fell in love with me along the way…" he added, once again rubbing the back of his head as it always felt odd to tell people how other women fell in love with him.

"But wait...if my mama is with you how and why is she married to my papa?" Sarada asked as sure she could accept that since Hinata seemed like a very sweet and caring woman but that now raised the question of her own existence…

"I um….I don't know if I'm allowed to explain that honestly as I think that is something to ask your mom" he replied, giving her hand a squeeze before he kissed her softly as he noticed her slight disappoint in his inability to answer. "I will tell you though that I do love you Sarada, you seriously have become such a lovely woman and to confess like that to me took a lot of confidence as I was expecting it to happen in a year or two after becoming a genin" he told her which only made her blush and cutely pout a bit.

"You knew about my feelings?" Sarada asked as he chuckled and cupped her cheek with a smile.

"I've known for a while but your mom made me promise to wait until you confessed which I agreed would be for the best" he revealed, making Sarada groan as she took her hand out of his and buried her face in her hands.

"Mama has a lot of explaining to do" she grumbled before he kissed the top of her head.

"I bet she does but how about you take a shower first and then we can have some breakfast. You can borrow one of my shirts as I don't think you want to wear the lingerie out to breakfast" he told her with a smile as she blushed and nodded.

Naruto couldn't help but watch her as she got up and walked towards his connected bathroom. "Oh yeah and Naruto? I love you too" she said with an incredibly happy smile as she looked back at him over his shoulder before sticking her tongue out at him and hurrying off to the bathroom, her hands over her butt to block the view.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at Sarada, finding her to be cute before he eyed the lingerie on the ground with a bit of a sigh. He absolutely knew that wasn't Sarada's doing and given there was only one person in the house it was obvious who urged Sarada to confess like that.

'Guess that bridge is one I'll have to cross sooner than later like I thought….that girl gets too many things from me I swear' Naruto thought before he ran his hand through his hair with another sigh.

**-Chapter End-**

* * *

**Harem: **Naruto x Sarada, Chocho, Sakura, Hinata, Himawari

**Maybes/Most Likely: **Hanabi + 6 more (secrets!)

* * *

***1 = **Outfit #3 in this pic – remove the spaces – i . red . it/wzbt70xoavg11 . jpg

***2 = **Due to Boruto being younger Mitsuki isn't around so I figured why not have Yodo, another girl I like from the new generation, take his place. Plus I have plans~!

* * *

So this is the rewrite I've been wanting to do for Tales of Lust for a long while as, I'll be honest, that story got out of hand for me rather quick with the whole 'Boruto x Hinata' that I didn't want to be a thing from the start :/

As you noticed I somewhat used the same set up as 'Tales of Lust' with Sarada running into him and whatnot BUT I made some solid changes here and there to how it went down in hopes to make it feel a bit better.

With older Himawari I feel she'd be very much the kind to give a hard shove towards Sarada confessing and whatnot as a younger Himawari doing that just felt really odd personally now that I look back at it

I feel the whole 'sharing' situation with the Hyuga's threatening Hinata like that is realistic in a way plus Hinata oddly does feel like the open type where she is fine as long as she is also with the man she loves and gets consistent loving.

The explanation to how Sarada is still born as well as what the relationship between Sakura and Sasuke is will be explained next chapter as it'll be a big/interesting plot point

I plan for a few other women to be with Naruto but knowing how I am with 'Maybe' girls and them always essentially being 'Yes' just consider the harem with seven more girls that will be introduced throughout the fic

This story will be a mix of mainly Naruto and Sarada POV

* * *

Also if you haven't noticed there are a good handful of changes I made to things so stay with me while I explain what they are and why

**1 –** Naruto's appearance. I made it where he isn't so 'blocky' like he feels in Boruto you know? Imagine him looking like the Naruto seen when Naruto was reading 'Tales of a Gutsy Ninja' just with Naruto's hair looking like Menma Namikaze's from Tenten's Infinite Tsukuyomi dream. I feel that is a bit more suitable.

**2 –** As you've noticed I've swapped Boruto and Himawari's ages since I want her in the harem as well. Boruto though isn't 10 like Himawari is, right now I have him more at 5-6 as I want him younger

**3 –** Boruto isn't a little shit as in my version Naruto is a better parent and father cause let's be honest, given Naruto's past with no parents he should be the kind of parent who is super involved and there for his kids. Plus he has the ability to make infinite clones so why the hell isn't he using them to make his work load better?!

**4 –** While she isn't shown this chapter I will tell you that Sakura is bustier for sure as I'm using Sunahara Wataru's version of her since it fits better I feel~ Plus I enjoy those works a lot so it's a personal taste decision~

* * *

Til the Next Time

Drop a review!

See Ya!


End file.
